The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a laser scanning unit, and a sheet guide used in the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus which forms an image on a print paper by electrophotography, such as a copying machine and a printer, is equipped with a laser scanning unit. The laser scanning unit includes a motor that drives a scanning member such as a polygon mirror. When the motor is driven, heat is generated from the motor, thereby increasing the temperature within the image forming apparatus. The increase in the temperature within the image forming apparatus causes a decrease in the flowability of a developer such as toner or a decrease in an electric charge amount of the toner, resulting in an image defect such as a decrease in developability or a decrease in density. Thus, hitherto, a mechanism is proposed in which an air duct is provided around the laser scanning unit and air is sent to the air duct by an air blower, thereby cooling the laser scanning unit and a peripheral area thereof.